Yes, My Lady
by Shaoran28
Summary: Una tragedia había marcado a Hiashi, llevándolo a ofrecer su alma a un demonio, un mayordomo negro. Así cumplir su sed de venganza por la masacre de los Hyugas. Sin imaginar que con el tiempo Sebastian Michaelis no solo devoraría su alma, si no también la pureza de su más preciado tesoro... Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji y Naruto, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a los Mangakas, Yana Toboso y Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, My Lady**

PRÓLOGO

**.**

Las llamas consumían toda aquella mansión. Hiashi Hyuga bajo desesperado de aquella limosina que lo traía del aeropuerto, después de un viaje de negocios. Corrió hacia la mansión trastabillando, rodeada de bomberos y agentes policiacos. Un par de estos últimos le detuvieron al ver sus claras intenciones de entrar, aquel infierno.

\- No tiene caso señor, al parecer nadie ha sobrevivido.- Uno de los policías les advirtió, al joven de 25 años.

No lo aceptó.

El Hyuga forcejeó, pataleó, soltó maldiciones pero aquellos agentes no accedieron. Los bomberos luchaban contra aquellas infernales llamas, mientras uno de ellos intentaba salvar el último cuerpo sin vida de la familia Hyuga y los sirvientes de esta.

El mentón del ojiperla temblaba, la rabia, la desesperación, la impotencia recorrían cada poro de su ser, sumándose a ellos, las náuseas.

Pues mirar como en una pequeña bolsa negra, colocaban el cuerpo pequeño y desfigurado por las llamas de su hija recién nacida, para envolverla provoco aquel sentir. Miró como lo introducían a uno de los vehículos forenses, el cuerpo de su pequeña con semanas de nacida. Su alma sangraba, sentía desfallecer al ver los demás cuerpos cubiertos con aquel plástico negro. Su padre, su hermano y la esposa de este, su pequeño sobrino Neji, su amada y sus dos pequeñas princesas, incluso sus empleados y aquel jardinero el cual había sido como un padre para él..._" Sebastián"._

_Lo había perdido todo._

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle mientras los policías se alejaban de él, asintiendo en cortesía ante aquel personaje que hacia acto de presencia.

-Fugaku.- hablo Hiashi con voz temblorosa- Acabo de entrar...en una maldita oscuridad, me hundo en ella a cada segundo.- las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de aquellos ojos violáceos.

Fugaku Uchiha, amigo de toda la vida del Hyuga y comandante de la policía de Tokio, no supo que contestar ante aquello, solo lo sostuvo con fuerza, hasta que...

-¡Ayuda!.- uno de los bomberos salió corriendo de la mansión que seguíaconsumiéndose en llamas, con un bulto en brazos.- esta pequeña está viva.-

Fue entonces que una pequeña luz, se iluminó en la inmensa oscuridad que consumía a Hiashi Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Homicidio-

Así soltó con simpleza el médico forense de la policía de Tokio, Orochimaru. Quien yacía acompañado de su joven interno Kabuto Yakushi, el cual entregaba los resultado al jefe de la policía.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó Fugaku tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Algunos cuerpos están mutilados, muestran signos de tortura. Se encontró signos de violación en la esposa de Hiashi y Hizashi, también en las otras dos jóvenes del servicio e impacto de bala en el niño y la bebe justo en medio de las dos cejas de cada uno.- Orochimaru suspiró - créeme que jamás había visto tanta crueldad en los casos que me han tocado- masajeo su cien.

-Ya veo.- fue su única respuesta con una cosa en mente _¿Cómo le diría todo eso a Hiashi?_

Kabuto miró a su mentor y este asintió dándole autorización para revelar lo peor del caso, al Uchiha.

-No hay huellas- soltó el joven peli-blanco

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó sorprendido.- Pero acabas de decir que encontraste signos de violación, debe haber fluidos.-dijo Fugaku visiblemente alterado - la casa quedo destruida por las llamas no creo que encontremos nada ahí, mi esperanza eran los cuerpos. Algunos ni siquiera fueron alcanzados por las llamas.-

-No hay nada, no hay fluidos, ni huellas, solo poseo las balas que saque de los cráneos de los pequeños.- También se sentía frustrado sobre todo, por conocer bien a las víctimas- Puede que las violaciones hubiesen sido efectuadas con algún objeto, pero lo me revelo mucho prácticamente nada, lo lamento pero hice mi trabajo, revise los cuerpos 3 veces y detalladamente, no encontré nada. Es frustrantes- se sinceró.

\- Las carpetas.- tomó la palabra Kabuto- son fotos de las evidencia del homicidio y los diagnósticos, es poco pero esperamos que quizás haya casos similares aunque el señor Orochimaru cree que fue alguna venganza contra los Hyuga's y quien lo hizo es un profesional.- Orochimaru asintió ante lo dicho.

Fugaku llevo la mano a su rostro tratando de asimilar todo aquello, _"No hay evidencia"_ eso era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza.

Intentaba ser lo más profesional, de no involucrarse más allá de lo meramente profesional pero _¿Acaso podía?_ Su amigo Hizashi estaba muerto con su esposa e hijo y Hiashi estaba viviendo un infierno, al perder a las personas que tanto amaba.

Entonces la imagen del bombero saliendo de la mansión en llamas, vino a su mente.

-Hinata -

Ella era la única que había salido ilesa en la masacre, con solo un golpe en la cabeza. Era ella quien podría darle su testimonio, para atrapar a los causantes de esa desgracia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su estado era deplorable, ojeras negras y profundas marcaban su blanquecino rostro, el cual yacía demacrado. Sus pómulos pronunciado debido a la poca alimentación que había cogido, se estaba consumiendo, olía mal y muchas botellas de licor de arroz yacían ahí en el suelo a su alrededor, donde se encontraba tirado.

Llevaba una semana en ese estado, en aquella habitación de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad de Tokio, de la cual se había negado a salir desde aquel interrogatorio. Donde Fugaku le había informado los resultados de aquella desgracia,_ su_ desgracia.

_Homicidio_

Su familia había sido víctima de una venganza, hacia sido víctima de un desquiciado que torturo de forma tan cruel, tan sádica, a cada uno de sus miembros y sirvientes. Las imágenes de aquellas fotos de los cuerpos de las víctimas, no salían de su cabeza.

Torturándole en demasía.

Inoichi Yamanaka, amigo de generación también estuvo ahí informándole que el interrogatorio con Hinata, su hija menor de tan solo 5 años, no había sido de mucha ayuda.

Pues la pequeña solo mencionó unos ojos rojos y unos azul cielo, sin dar más señas particulares de sus atacantes. La pequeña yacía tan atormentada que tuvieron que cederla dado a la crisis que sufrió, en el interrogatorio. Al final de todo, la policía no tenía absolutamente nada, para hacer pagar a los culpables.

Fugaku le juró hasta el cansancio que haría pagar a los culpable, pero _¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin tener un solo rastro, de los autores de aquella masacre?_

Apoyo sus brazos que titiritaban sobre la alfombra de aquel lugar, teniendo intentos fallidos por colocarse en pie. Gruño con fiereza ante su patético estado, pero lo importaba una mierda, quería olvidar su maldita tragedia, quería ahogarse hasta perder la conciencia, sentía tanto odio, tanta amargura. Quería matar con sus propias manos a quienes osaron levantarse en contra de quienes amaba, quería manchar sus manos con su inmunda sangre. Deseaba tanto ser él quien viera como se iba la luz de sus ojos, verlos caer inertes y sin vida.

_Deseaba tanto "venganza"_

-Estas manchado de humillación.-

Una voz de ultratumba resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo sentir a Hiashi un intenso escalofrió, que lo paralizó.

Rió un poco al darse cuenta, como un aura oscura lo envolvía.

\- ¿Vienes acaso por mí?.- dijo el joven de ojos violáceos con burla.- créeme que si es el caso, no me importaría. Estoy respirando, pero eso no significa que esté vivo. Pues por dentro estoy muerto.-

El sonido metálico de unas botas de tacón de aguja sonaba, ante el andar del _ente_.

Hiashi lo encaró sin temor alguno, aun en su patética posición.

Miró como al agitar sus alas provocaba una lluvia de plumas hermosas y negras, sus garras eran afiladas, sus dientes largos y afilados también. Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los rosa llamativos, con pupilas felinas. El ente sonrió de forma maquiavélica mostrando sus colmillos afilados y Hiashi perdió la paciencia.

-¿Qué quieres maldita sea?.-

\- Tu alma.- soltó de forma segura haciendo resonar su temible voz.- yo puedo derribar la luna que está burlándose de tu ridiculez.- le ofreció su garra con fingido gesto de amabilidad, para colocarlo en pie.- A cambio de tu alma doliente, deseosa de venganza.- Hiashi no perdía contacto con sus ojos que le hipnotizaban.- una recompensa justa por la lamentable promesa de servirte.-

-Esto no está pasando.- dijo apoyando su rodilla en la alfombra, con intensión de levantarse.

-Será servido y protegido por un demonio.- arrastró sus palabras con fuerza.

Hiashi se colocó de pie tambaleante sin creer del todo lo que pasaba, en aquel momento. _¿Ante quién estaba? _Pues para ser un demonio, estaba ofreciéndole su salvación como un ángel lo haría.

Pues solo saldría de aquella oscuridad, al cumplir la sed de venganza que su cuerpo ansiaba. Y que ni el alcohol logró calmar.

-Dame un nombre en este momento y tú deseos sedientos de venganza serán concedidos a cambio de tu temblorosa alma, el contrato estará echo y tú serás _MI LORD_.-

Hiashi le dio la espalda mirando el espejo de aquel tocador que yacía frente a él, viendo a él ente de desagradable apariencia.

-Una vez que alguien acepta, ha rechazado la fe y es imposible para esa persona atravesar las puertas del cielo.- dijo burlesco

La ira invadió a Hiashi, le habla de fe, de un cielo, de un dios _¿Y Todo aquello donde estuvo cuando su familia fue masacrada? ¿Donde estaba esos seres cuando su pequeña hija presencio todo aquello?... _traumatizándola.

-¿Acaso mi fe te ha convocado? ¿Acaso vez que yo crea en dios, después de esto?.-

El demonio rió maquiavélicamente en respuesta, pues realmente lo que lo había convocado para fortuna de él, fue su ansiedad que le carcomía y ese deseo oscuro que lo poseía. Lo miró fijamente a través del espejo frente a ellos.

-Entonces preguntaré una vez más ¿Este es tu deseo? ¿Formar el contrato? ¿Me darás un nombre?.-

-¡Suficiente!.- Hiashi alzó la voz, la cual helaría a cualquier humano. Pero que a su vez sorprendió al ente tras él.- Forma el maldito contrato y cumple mis deseos.-

El demonio sonrió asintiendo, en una reverencia.

"_-El deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos a cualquier costos, Hiashi sama.- dijo el anciano de dulce voz mientras le entregaba una lilas, para que las colocara en una canasta que llevaba en manos y entregárselas a su esposa. Ambos yacían en el invernadero de la mansión. _

_Era un 27 de diciembre, ese día se había convertido en padre de su primera hija, Hinata. La cual su esposa le otorgo ese nombre ya que ella le había dicho que seria para ellos, su lugar soleado._

_-Sebastián tengo miedo de no ser el padre, que ella merece.- se sinceró con el anciano jardinero.- tengo miedo de convertirme en mi padre, hundirme en las reglas, costumbres antiguas de la familia y hacerla infeliz.-_

_Sebastián sonrió ante el joven frente a él, posando la mano en su mejilla en gesto de complicidad y cariño._

_-Da tu vida por ella en cada acción.- Hiashi se sonrojo pues realmente apreciaba al hombre.- Y solo escucha tu corazón, será tu mayor consejero.-"_

Y en ese momento su corazón latía por Hinata, en ese justo momento ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre que había sido como su padre, llegaron también los de aquella pequeña de cabellos cortos azulinos, piel de porcelana y ojos iguales de hermosos que los suyos.

Aquella pequeña que yacía en un hospital recuperándose de una severa deshidratación y de una contusión en la cabeza. Aquella pequeña que era lo único valioso que poseía y que era prueba viviente de que una vez amo en la vida, pues para él desde ahora ese sentimiento solo _ella_ se lo haría recordar, pues no amaría más. Solo Hinata le daría fuerza para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de las atrocidades que estaba dispuesto hacer, por cumplir su venganza. Sobre todo por defenderla a cambio, de su alma.

Se giró en sí, para encarar al demonio que impacientaba por su nombre y por el contrato de su alma.

-Sebastián Michaelis.- el demonio sonrió.- Ese nombre te doy.- dijo Hiashi recordó aquel anciano que estuvo a su lado desde siempre, tomando una bocanada de aire sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.- haré el contrato contigo, para tener de tus servicios a cambio de mi alma cumpliendo mis deseo. Me mantendrás vivo hasta cumplir mi venganza y no solo servirás a mí. - El demonio nombrado Sebastián frunció el ceño, pero se calló pues deseaba esa alma que demostraba su poder con tan solo su patética presencia, no se imaginaba cuan poderosa seria cuando sus heridas fueran sanando.- también servirás a mi única hija Hinata, la protegerás a cualquier costo y pasando sobre quien sea, para que siempre este a salvo. Ella estará libre de este pacto, con solo el beneficio de su protección, por mi alma.-

Sebastián asintió y miró como el aura siniestra los rodeaba, en un torbellino. Formando un círculo que los envolvía.

-Nunca nos abandonaras, hasta que mi sed de venganza sea saciada.- continuo Hiashi firme.- también seguirás mis ordenas, tal cual mande sin importar que tan baja, cruel o sádica sea con tal de complacerme ó complacerla a ella y por ultimo.- hizo una, pausa significativa volviéndose su semblante melancólico unos segundos, pero recomponiéndose a una expresión fría y mirándole le afirmó.- me serás fiel cual perro y nunca mentiras.-

Y dicho aquello la apariencia de aquel demonio cambio sorprendiendo a Hiashi en demasía, acercándose a él. Y alzó su mano izquierda, hundiendo sus dedos en el ojo izquierdo del Hyuga provocándole, soltar un fiero quejido de agonizante dolor.

En ese momento todo empezó a oscurecerse y mientras él joven se desvanecía, miró en la mano izquierda del demonio manchada con su sangre, un pentagrama el cual nunca se imagino que sería su marca _de por vida_.

**.**

A lo lejos en una de las habitaciones del prestigioso hospital de Tokio. Y quejido de dolor también se escucho de los labios de la pequeña de 5 años y cabellos azulinos.

Las enfermeras corrieron a su auxilio checando sus signos vitales, desconociendo el porqué de su agonizante dolor. Pues lo que desconocían es que esa inocente pequeña, estaba siendo marcada por un demonio. El cual tendría su vida en sus manos para resguardarla, sin imaginar que estarían unidos más allá de aquel contrato demoniaco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pronto daré más signos de vid, ya que mi vida agitada me ha impedido volver con ustedes…_

_Una nueva locura._

_¿llamó su atención?_


	2. Chapter 2

**GÉNERO: **_Crossover||AU||Dark-fic_

_Drama/Romance/Sobrenatural_

_**Kuroshitsujiverse**_

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**

_M. Sebastián / H. Hinata _

_**SebaXHina**_

**AUTOR: **_Shaoran28_

**ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA**_: Esta historia está basada estrictamente en la trama de Kuroshitsuji agregándole los personajes de Naruto Shippuden, también exclusivamente al Anime ya que mis antagonistas solo aparecen en esta y no en el Manga. Habrá escenas base a los capis del Anime muy a MI estilo, nada de descaradas copias… Solo "base" ustedes juzgaran._

_Los acontecimientos se darán en un mundo alterno y moderno, donde no faltaran (eso intentaré) los crímenes y misterios de seres no exactamente terrenales. _

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji y Naruto, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a los Mangakas, Yana Toboso y Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

\- Habla

\- _Piensa_

\- "_Recuerda"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nuestro encuentro no tuvo color, blanco y negro nos rodeaba. Y tus gentiles dedos me invitaban… Después que se derritió mi complicado ser hecho hielo, me salvaste gentilmente, jugando con tus labios._

_Incluso así sigo buscando una forma de amor, aquello que todo terminará en tus brazos, este inútil deseo llevado hacia el amanecer… Suavemente, cálidamente con un triste beso…_

_Ponle color a la última noche que la luna esta brillando…_

_**Monochrome no Kiss – SID**_

**.**

**Yes, My Lady**

CAPITULO 1

EL MAYORDOMO, EL AMO

Y

LA HEREDERA.

**.**

"_-¡Hiashi!¡Hiashi!.- insistente golpes propinaba Fugaku a la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel._

_Huéspedes vecinos a Hiashi, llamaron en la madrugada a la recepción del hotel, reportando un aterrador ruido proveniente de aquella suite. El gerente y empleados al servicio del lugar acudieron de inmediato, al ver que se trataba de la habitación del magnate; incluso ya habían tenido quejas de esta. Llamando la atención del Hyuga el cual con una mirada asesina, les tiró un fajo de billetes para tener privacidad, siendo un cliente prestigiado y con el soborno monetario, acataron sus demandas. _

_Pero ahora era distinto dado a las diversas llamadas que informaban de aquel suceso extraño, no dudando ni un minuto en llamar a la policía de Tokio, temiendo lo peor._

_El Uchiha estaba desesperado mientras el gerente del lugar había salido, en busca de la tarjeta llave de la habitación. Riñéndole por no abrir desde un principio y de no accionar adentrándose al lugar para ver lo sucedido. El hombre entre trabas por el nerviosismos, le explicó que Hiashi había sido muy explicito pidiendo no ser molestado mas y el temiendo por su trabajo, vio propio llamarlos a ellos. _

_Pronto el gerente del hotel regreso con la tarjeta en manos, entregándosela al comandante de la policía. Mientras otros huéspedes yacían ahí, por mera curiosidad. _

_La puerta del lugar se abrió y Fugaku miró aquel lugar en lamentable estado. _

_Floreros rotos, ropa por doquier, variedad de botellas vacías de vinos y licores. Fugaku había optado por darle su espacio a su amigo en tan terrible situación, más que nada por el hecho de que no había sido de mucha ayuda, para este. Ahora veía cuando equivocado estuvo._

_-Señor.- uno de los agentes que le acompañó, llamo su atención.-Hay rastro de sangre.-el agente le mostró el charco de sangre fresca que yacía en la alfombra, que aun no había sido absorbida por esta.-_

_-Aquí no hay nadie, señor.- informó otro._

_Fugaku llevo la mano a su rostro, suspirando con pesar._

_-¿Qué has hecho, Hiashi?.- dijo con voz amarga. _

_Pues ahora, no sabía el paradero de su amigo y que tan mal era su estado._

_**.**_

_Los días pasaron y en los noticieros, sociales, todo tipo de prensa. Se cuestionaba sobre la desaparición de Hiashi Hyuga. El comandante de la policía, junto a su equipo y amigos de generación, se dieron a la tarea de buscarle hasta hospitales forense temiendo que en alguno de esos cadáveres sin reconocer, estuviera el Hyuga._

_Hinata ya había cumplido seis semanas en aquel prestigioso hospital donde yacía. Estando al cuidado de Mikoto Uchiha esposa de Fugaku y también de Kushina Uzumaki, amiga también de los hermanos Hyugas y esposa de Minato Namikaze el gobernante monarca de Tokio._

_Ambas yacían ahí, dado que la pequeña niña había sido dado de alta, tanto por los médicos y psiquiatra del lugar. Este último que a través de hipnosis controlo (en menor grado) los ataques de histerias de la pequeña infante._

_-Hoy…..- una suave voz llamo la atención de ambas mujeres que yacían en compañía de la menor.- ¿H-Hoy Otou san vendrá por m-mí?.-_

_Los ojos violetas de la peli-roja se encontraron con unos de color ónix mirándose en complicidad. Teniendo lastima de aquella inocente, la cual yacía desamparada pues de Hiashi no sabían ni siquiera, si aún vivía._

_-Bueno.- tomo la palabra Mikoto quien yacía guardando sus prendas y objetos de uso personal en una pequeña maleta.- No lo sé.- Kushina la miró mientras peinaba los cortos cabellos de la niña de ojos violáceos.- Tu padre debe estar arreglando algunos negocios para venir por ti …y… y llevarte con él a su nuevo hogar.-_

_-Ya veo.- respondió Hinata con mejor ánimo._

_-Pero no pongas esa cara Hinata chan.- ahora fue Kushina quien hablo.- por mientras eso sucede Sasuke kun y Naruto Kun estarán contigo para hacerte compañía.- le sonrió de forma maternal.- ambos están ansiosos de que salgas de este lugar para ir a tomar helado al parque.-_

_Aquello animo aun más a Hinata, la cual les regalo una dulce sonrisa adornada con unas mejillas sonrojadas. _

_Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Fugaku vistiendo de forma casual._

_-Ya está todo listo.- Miró a su esposa.- podemos llevarla a casa.- _

_**.**_

_Era medio día y el viaje a la residencia Uchiha había sido silencioso las miradas de reojo, no faltaban para le pequeña que yacía junto a Kushina. Quien por más platica que quiso sacarle recibió uno que otro monosílabo o asentimiento de cabeza. Sabían que la pequeña era tímida pero ese silencio, era preocupante. _

_Fugaku y Mikoto divisaron su hogar, observando frente a esta un lujoso coche alargado (limusina) de color negro brillante. _

_Fugaku aparco su auto de modelo innovador plata tras este, un poco extrañado. No sin antes advertir a las mujeres que se adentraran a la residencia, pues desconocía quienes eran las personas que yacían en ese vehículo tan sospechoso (se podría ver claro que yacían ahí por los vidrios semi-polarizados) y el siendo comandante de la policía de Tokio podría decirse que tenia de enemigos a unos cuantos. _

_El Uchiha fue el primero en bajar, seguido de sus esposa y Kushina quien bajo también tomando de la mano a la pequeña Hyuga, que se dejo llevar sin protestar. Mientras caminaba dirigiéndose al portón de aquel lugar, ya que la limusina había acaparado la entrada. Observaron como la puerta del copiloto se abría dando paso…_

_Aun joven 19 o 22 años de edad aproximadamente, alto, masculino, de cabellos cortos con unos flequillos que tapaba un tercio de su rostro, pero que le daba suficiente espacio para su visibilidad y de ojos carmesí. Vistiendo un esmoquin negro que consistían en pantalones negros, una tailcoat, un chaleco, camisa blanca con corbata, zapatos negros impecables y guantes a la par._

_Atuendo digno y tradicional de un mayordomo jefe de la casa._

_Mikoto y Kushina a pesar de ser mujeres casadas, no pudieron evitar admirar la belleza de aquellos rasgos finos de aquel joven. Decir que era apuesto era quedarse poco, el joven era la tentación personificada. Ese aire galante las hizo reprimir un suspiró por la mera presencia de Fugaku. Este último quien no miraba al joven, si no la cadena de oro blanco que salía del bolsillo de aquel personaje, reconociendo perfectamente a quien había pertenecido esa cadena, a quien resguardaba la mansión de los Hyuga. _

_Aquel simple jardinero._

_-Hiashi…- dijo con vos temblorosa con el corazón desbocado, por su casi hermano._

_Haciendo que la pequeña Hinata se asomara a un costado de Kushina, escondiéndose levemente._

_El joven mayordomo sonrió de forma torcida y se dirigió con elegancia a la puerta donde yacía su amo. Y con cortesía servicial abrió la puerta de para darle paso a quien Fugaku sospechaba._

_Sus cabellos finamente peinados, caían sedosos y brillantes hasta la altura de su cintura. Vestía un traje italiano de color café, con camisa de un tono menor, un café más claro. Que yacía entreabierta dejando ver parte de su pecho trabajado y zapatos de color negro. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos es ver aquel rostro que siempre mostraba una agradable sonrisa, amabilidad y sencillez. Ahora veían un rostro frio y carente de sentimientos. Y su ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche de color negro. _

_Hiashi abotonó su saco al salir completamente de la limusina y con una seña elegante se dirigió a su joven mayordomo. El cual saco un estuche de su vestimenta para ofrecerle a su amo un cigarro y encendedor._

_-Creo que ustedes tiene algo que es mío.- El Hyuga colocó el cigarro en sus labios rosáceos y aspiró mientras su mayordomo ofrecía el fuego encendiéndolo. Los miró con arrogancia, al ver sus miradas extrañadas y de cejas fruncidas por su actitud.- Y vengo por ello.-_

_Kushina apretó el agarre de Hinata, no sabía porque. Pues ese delante de ellos no era su amigo de colegio._

_-No lo repetiré otra vez…- insistió Hiashi expulsando el humo del cigarro._

_-¿Quién eres?.- soltó de la nada el Uchiha. Pues no sabía ante quien estaba ahora._

_Mikoto solo le tomo del brazo, sabía que había sido una fuerte impresión y necesitaba apoyo para enfrentar aquel desconocido, con la apariencia de su mejor amigo._

_El mayordomo sonrió ante la escena tan mundana que presenciaba, el dolor en los gestos de aquel hombre era agradable a sus ojos. No cabía duda, que su amo le daría más que eso para su goce personal. _

_-No empecemos con ridiculeces Fugaku y escenas de drama que no van conmigo.- sonrió de lado de forma burlesca aun deleitándose de la nicotina, sorprendiéndolos.- pero si quieres una respuesta es simple, soy aquella persona a la que le demostraste cuan inútil eres como comándate de la policía ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a mi familia? me pregunto también ¿Como llegaste a ese cargo? ¿Y a cuantos criminales has dejado libre por tu ineptitud?.-_

_-Tks.- aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo para él._

_Hinata se había quedado ahí oculta. Observando aquel hombre frente a ellos, era tan diferente a lo que ella conocía, pero no había duda que era su padre. Preguntándose sobre todo ¿Quién era aquel a su lado?_

_-_Goshujin sama _(Amo).- el joven a su lado llamo la atención de todos los presentes.- perdone mi interrupción.- dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras Hiashi tomaba otra bocanada de humo.- pero debemos preparar todo para _Ojou sama_ (Joven ama).- dirigió su mirada a la pequeña haciendo que se sobresaltara.- dado a las indicaciones que se le comunicó al llamar al hospital.-_

_Hiashi asintió. Pues antes de llegar aquel lugar, había llamado a el hospital para saber de Hinata encontrándose con la sorpresa de que los Uchihas, se habían tomado atribuciones que no les correspondían. Aquello le enervó en demasía pero antes de colgar el psiquiatra le había dado indicaciones para la recuperación mental de la pequeña Hyuga. Cosa que Hiashi y su mayordomo oscuro ya habían solucionado, sin saber de ante mano de ello._

_-Hinata- la pequeña salió cohibida de su escondite.- vamos que tenemos que viajar._

_-¿Viajar? .- ahora fue Mikoto quien intercedió .- ¿A dónde? ¿Te irás con este joven?.- cuestionó de forma atropellada.-¿Quién es él?- soltando demasiadas pregunta para el gusto de Hiashi_

_-¡Oh! .- dijo Hiashi tomando la mano de Hinata y Halándola hacia él.- Que modales los míos, el es mi mayordomo y guardaespaldas … Sebastián Michaelis supongo que sabrán hijo de quien ¿No?.- el mencionado hizo una reverencia, sonriendo en cortesía._

_Todos captaron la idea, aquel joven era hijo de aquel jardinero a quien Hiashi tuvo demasiada estima (Su nombre era el mismo). Todos vieron lógico su ahora alianza, dada a la lealtad de aquel anciano. Aunque todo aquello las daba una sensación rara. Y ha Fugaku era quien, no le daba una pisca de confianza._

_-Bien.- Hiashi miró a su hija con seriedad y esta se encogió en sus pequeños hombros.- vamos.- indico mientras Sebastián abría la puerta de la Limusina.- Y míralos por última vez que no los veras en muchos años.-"_

_**.**_

Y de eso habían pasado ya casi once años.

Once largos años donde Fugaku no podía olvidar la última vez que cruzó palabras con aquel, a quien consideró su hermano. Donde llegó a los altos mando como comandante de la policía de Tokio y como figura pública, donde una tragedia en su familia lo marco de tal forma aceptándola como karma de sus acciones en su vida y por no darle justicia aquel que una vez llamó amigo.

Desde entonces sabia poco de él, de su hija Hinata. Esta ultima de la cual sabía que había sido ingresada a un internado en Inglaterra dirigido por monjas, desde que había sido llevada de Tokio, Japón. Mientras de Hiashi se enteró por revistas de sociales y periódicos que en esos años había recorrido varios países, ganando fama y fortuna con sus empresas, incluso lo habían reconocido como un noble en la monarquía. Hacía apenas 3 años se había encontrado con la sorpresa de su presencia en una reunión con la nobleza monarca de Japón (donde Fugaku había sido solicitado para custodiar a las personas de aquel lugar) Él se había encontrado con el Hyuga con el título de conde que había gana en Inglaterra. Desconociendo el porqué de ello, pues sabía que Hiashi venía de las familias más antiguas y legendarias de Japón, pero llegar hacer conde era demasiado. Algo extraño y podrido había en todo eso para que Hiashi Hyuga obtuviera un título europeo como agradecimiento de los monarcas (Rey y la Reina) de aquel país.

Tenía que reconocer que le había dado una dicha volverse a encontrar con él, acompañado de aquel mayordomo del cual no parecía pasar los años en su persona (aparentando ahora unos 25 ó 27 años a lo mucho). Incluso Hiashi lucia fresco y galante pero aun careciendo de sentimientos, con aquel rostros estoico y frio. Había tratado de acercarse a él, de ver si el rencor y odio (el cual _"ahora"_ entendía) se había ido de su corazón, como él _había _superado la _muerte_ que visito a su familia un año atrás. Quería contarle su dolor y recuperar su amistad, _quería un consuelo mutuo_.

Pero ante la mirada de desprecio que le dio, su orgullo esta vez no se doblego respondiéndole de la misma forma mientras aquel sujeto que parecía su sombra, le miraba con una expresión zurrona, haciéndole preguntarse _¿Cómo era posible de que aquel sujeto llevara la sangre de aquel gentil jardinero?. _

Hiashi hace tres años había vuelto a Tokio para quedarse definitivamente y habitar su reconstruida mansión, tal cual como la que se había perdido hace once años. Y no había llegado solo si no acompañado de 4 personas más, a la que solo una reconocía como el antiguo administrador y mano derecha del fallecido Hideki Hyuga.

Y para su mala fortuna también había llegado para meter sus narices como un perro en los casos de la policía de Tokio, dado a que según los mandos monarcas su desempeño daba mucho que desear, no solo jodiendole a él. Si no también a los agentes a su cargo entre ellos su hijo el detective Itachi Uchiha.

Aquello no le había gustado para nada, tanto a él como a sus compañeros y antiguos amigos de colegio. Pues los desprestigiaba haciéndoles quedar ridículo como justicia.

Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiendo. Menos por el simple _perro guardián _del Monarca Namikaze

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de aquella inmensa habitación. El dulce canto de un viajero gorrión en el alfeizar de la ventana inundó la habitación con su agradable piar, arrullando aun mas aquel hombre de perfil griego, delicado y cabellos castaños.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió con lentitud, dando paso al joven mayordomo de belleza oscura que se dirigió elegante hacia la ventana para abrirlas y dar paso a la claridad.

-Goshujin sama es hora de despertar.- anunció

Con sus manos enfundadas en guantes impecablemente blancos corrió las cortinas de aquella gran ventana que se había encargado de abrir. Hiashi frunció el ceño colocando una mano en su rostro evitando, que la luz molestara su visión.

-He preparado un reconfortante té para que deguste.- Sebastián tomo la bandeja con elegancia del carrito de servicio para colocarla en la mesa de noche de su amo, tomando con agilidad y delicadeza la tetera con una mano para que con la otra sirviera la bebida caliente.-Y de acompañantes pan francés y biscochos.- dijo ofreciendo la taza.

El Hyuga hizo un ademan para que Sebastián dejara la taza de humeante de té en la mesa cerca, mientras alejaba un poco la pereza de su cuerpo tronando los huesos de su cuello. Acomodando también unos rebeldes cabellos que cubrían la parte izquierda de su rostro, para después bajar con elegancia de su cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño mientras el joven mayordomo abría aquel gran armario de dos puertas para elegir el atuendo de Hiashi, colocándoselo en un perchero.

-Dígame Goshujin sama ¿Qué satisfacería su apetito hoy para desayunar?.- cuestionó Sebastián después de unos minutos de verlo salir solo cubierto con una toalla en su cintura, dejando ver su cuerpo perfecto, tonificado y trabajado.

-Lo que sea.- respondió mientras peinaba sus cabellos largos y sedosos.

-Entendido.- fue la única respuesta de Michaelis, mientras se acercaba para ayudar a vestir a su amo.

Hiashi se sentó sobre la cama mientras tomaba la taza de té. –Este aroma es… ¿Conde gris?

Sebastián acuclillado concentrado en la labor de amarrar los cordones de los zapatos de su amo asintió, para después tomar su mano y colocar en el pulgar un anillo de plata con un zafiro rectangular, aquel anillo que se le había sido entregado por Fugaku el cual había sido sustraído de la mano de Hideki, su padre en aquel entonces.

Sebastián se colocó en pie y Hiashi después de degustar su té rechazando el acompañamiento de esta bebida. Lo imitó para dirigirse al tocador de aquella habitación, donde disponía de sus fragancias y algunas joyas.

Miró el reflejo de su persona satisfecho por la perfección de su apariencia, aunque algo le falta en su rostro. Aquel parche que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo de color turquesa, donde yacía el pentagrama con el pacto con Sebastián.

Michaelis lo miró de reojo con la bandeja en manos, sabía que aquella mirada que poseía el Hyuga lo perturbaba en ocasiones a sí mismos, al poseer esos ojos bicolor (Turquesa y Violáceo) recordándole que la oscuridad lo había invadido, que su lado sádico y cruel había salido a flote llevándose muchas vidas en sus manos creyéndose dios, castigándolas. Que ese ojo maldito que poseía, lo había dejado ver que no solo humanos pisaban aquel mundo. Que esos ojos le habían dejado cobrar un poco de la sed de sangre que aun sentía.

-Goshujin sama.- Sebastián llamó su atención y sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los bicolor del Hyuga.- No falta mucho para que _ella_ llegue.- sonrió malicioso y burlesco sabiendo que aquello no le agradaba para nada.- Debe prepararse.

**.**

"_Había recibido una repentina llamada del colegio de monjas donde la había reguardado. Dándole una noticia que no le causo gracia._

_-¡¿Cómo que ha abandonado el internado?!.- Hiashi se colocó abruptamente de la silla frente al escritorio donde yacía sentado, alterado.- Madre superiora yo les encargue a mi hija bajo su cuidado y así sin más me dice que ha abandona el colegio he ido a un hotel.-_

_-Su hija ya no desea estar más aquí Hiashi sama, ella necesita a su padre.- se escuchó responder del otro lado de la línea.- Con once años de llamadas y cartas ella no podría vivir, ella necesita el amor de su padre, usted es su única familia, es una pequeña adolecente frágil y de hermosos sentimiento a la cual usted debería estar amando como nosotros la hemos amado en estos años, se ha ganado nuestro amor con su inocencia. Hiashi sama, nunca he entendido su alegato de querer tenerla aquí en nuestro internado por protegerla si no que mayor protección que en sus brazos.-_

_-¡Que insolente! Usted…- Hiashi estaba a punto de responder aquello hasta que alguien más lo interrumpió ya que el Hyuga estaba a punto de faltarle el respeto a la madre superiora._

_-¿Aló?.- Sebastián coloco la bocina del teléfono en su oreja atendiendo mientras Hiashi lo miraba colérico.- Disculpe a mi amo, madre.- aquello lo dijo de forma zurrona.- entendemos su postura, dígame ¿Ojou sama está segura de querer volver?.- el mayordomo asintió escuchando la explicación de la superiora.- Bien, mi amo le enviara un cheque para Hinata sama y sus pasajes para volver a Japón, que tenga buen día.- acortó colgando._

_-¿Pero qué mierda haces?.-_

_Sebastián coloco una rodilla en el suelo, inclinándose en reverencia._

_-Pido perdón por mi insolencia Goshujin sama, ya no tiene caso seguir escondiendo a Ojou sama, sé que han pasado años desde la masacre y que aún nos falta muchas pista para llegar con quienes tomaron la vidas de su familia pero.- Sebastián alzó la mirada mostrando sus ojos de demonio rosáceos y de pupilas felinas.- en estos años he cuidado de usted permítame hacer ya cumplir su deseo de proteger a Hinata sama pues después de todo… para eso también la he _marcado_… para protegerla.-"_

Todos pensarían que Hiashi Hyuga, sentía alguna decepción en su hija, sin embargo no era nada por el estilo.

Hiashi no deseaba que Hinata se viera involucrada en aquel mundo oscuro que lo rodeaba, que no viera en el hombre en el que se había convertido por entregar su alma a un demonio. Hiashi no estaba preparado para ser de nuevo el padre de Hinata ahora era un ser sin sentimiento _aparentemente_.

_¿Qué haría al estar frente a ella? ¿Cómo debía tratarla?_ La amaba eso no había duda pero su corazón no había sanado aun, su corazón estaba roto y se había congelado desde que perdió parte de lo que amaba. Solo le quedaba ella pero prefería alejarla y amarla en silencio, que arrastrarla a la oscuridad.

Suspiró quitándose el saco de su traje para colocarse su equipo para practicar tiro al blanco, mientras era ayudado torpemente por su _Maid_. Quien yacía presente con los demás al servicio de Hiashi.

Hiashi tenso el hilo del arco con la flecha sostenida y apunto. Dando justo en el blanco, para desgracia de uno de sus sirvientes, ese blanco había sido su rubia cabellera.

Un quejido de dolor soltó el joven, correteando por aquel salón mientras los demás lo miraban alarmados. Para suerte de este, su sombrero de paja había amortiguado la flecha haciéndole solo un corte en la cabeza, sangrando levemente.

-¡Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!.- se quejo el chico de grande ojos color turquesa verdosos. Era tez pálida y cabellos cortos, desordenados y rubios que mantenía en el flequillo sostenido con pinzas (tres a la izquierda y dos a la derecha)

Adolorido y sobando su cabeza se acerco a su intimidante amo, quien preparaba otra flecha estaba vez dirigiéndolo a el blanco de la pared

-¿Qué le sucede a Goshujin sama, para que haga algo así?.- cuestiono el rubio con ojos llorosos.

El Hyuga dándole menor importancia con la mirada en su tiro, le respondió con un tono aburrido.

-Nada, solo practicaba mi tiro y necesitaba una presa.-

-¿Ah?.- fue el balbuceo interrumpido que dio el chico, ya que las puertas de aquel salón se abrieron de par en par, dando paso al jefe mayordomo.

-Finny (_Finnian_) ¿Ha hecho la limpieza del jardín?.-

_Finnian era el jardinero de los Hyugas, suele llevar siempre un sombrero de paja colgando en su espalda (obsequio de Hiashi), una camisa blanca con cuello rojo y unos pantalones piratas y unas botas altas de color negro. Era un chico inocente, que siempre conserva aun sus rasgos y actitud infantiles. A pesar de su apariencia Finnian posee una fuerza sobre-humana, la cual siempre suprimía por el temor de lastimar a otros._

_Hiashi lo había encontrado junto a Sebastián en uno de sus viajes, cuando lo hallaron a las afueras en un campo llorando, viéndole sostener un pájaro que había matado con su súper-fuerza. El chico había sido sometido como un experimento el cual lo catalogaron con un tatuaje en su cuello con un número de serie S-102 (tatuaje que cubre con el sombrero colgando de su cuello) Hiashi en aquel momento había bajado de su lujosa limusina por mera curiosidad al verlo, en lamentable estado. Pues yacía sucio y harapiento al parecer, después de escapar del lugar donde estuvo siendo usado. Sebastián y Hiashi vieron algo bueno en el chico sobre todo útil para la protección de la mansión Hyuga. Así fue como fue rescatado por Sebastián principalmente que fue quien sugirió llevarlo con ellos y el Hyuga sinceramente no objeto nada._

-Meirin (_Maylene_) ¿Ya han sido lavado los manteles?.-

_Maylene es una chica de piel pálida, usando un vestido clásico de una maid, junto a un delantal blanco característico de la servidumbre, acompañado de unas gafas redondas, donde casi nunca deja ver sus bellos ojos marrones. Su cabello es corto y de color bordo usualmente atado._

_La joven Maid había llegado ante Hiashi Hyuga con el motivo de atacar al Hyuga y asesinarle, pero su intento fue detenido por Sebastián, quien al reconocer sus dotes de asesina la elogio y pidió que aceptara servir a Hiashi. Dado que este le perdonara la vida por su acto acepta gustosa recibiendo de Hiashi como obsequio unas gafas la cual atesora y niega a quitárselas, dado que gracias a ella aprendió a leer y a las lecciones de Michaelis._ _También usándolas como una especie de interruptor para mantener su personalidad torpe y no dejar salir a la asesina agresiva y violenta a menos que sea necesario._

-Bard (Baldroy) ¿No se supone que debías preparar la cena de esta noche?.-

_El cocinero de la familia Hyuga, al ser de origen americano su mayor rasgo es su cabello rubio alborotado, posee ojos azules claros que por general muestran confianza y su piel es bronceada. Es un hombre alto y de contextura robusta, porta el usual uniforme de chef de cocina, llevando unos lentes de aviación y su usual también característico cigarro en los labios._

_En su pasado solía ser un soldado que destacaba en tener la habilidad de detectar trampas. El fue el único sobreviviente de su batallón al cual pertenecía y ahí fue donde Sebastián lo encontró y lo recluto para trabajar con Hiashi ya que posee habilidades sobrehumanas para el manejo de armas, aunque rara veces produce algo comestible al preparar alimento. _

-Y Tanaka san…-

_Antiguamente administrador de la mansión Hyuga y mano derecha de Hideki Hyuga en las compañías de este. Tras el suceso de la masacre Hyuga, Tanaka también fue atacado en su hogar al parecer para sustraerle documentos desconocidos, que guardaba a pedido de Hideki._

_Hiashi en el tiempo de su desaparición después del pacto con Sebastián, se dio a la tarea de buscarlo encontrándolo en un hospital recuperándose del ataque que sufrió. Este al conocer a Sebastián como un genuino mayordomo le entrega un replica de un reloj de oro blanco que solo pueden portar los jefes de sirvientes de los Hyugas. Tanaka a pesar de tener una extraña condición tras su ataque, el hombre es muy eficiente y capaz casi al nivel de Sebastián es por cual este último le tiene más respeto que los demás._

-Olvídelo.- dijo al verlo tomando su te japonés para darle estabilidad. Haciendo un curiosos sonidito "jo,jo,jo" .- Usted está bien así.-

Michaelis fijó su mirada en los tres sirvientes anteriores frunciendo el ceño con fiereza, haciendo que estos se sobresaltaran.

-Si ustedes tiene tiempo de estar holgazaneando así, ¡Pónganse a trabajar!.- extendió su mano hacia la puerta para hacer firme su orden haciendo que los demás sirvientes se aterrorizaran.- Falta unas horas para que Ojou sama llegue del internado y nuestro amo desea que todo este perfecto.-

Ante lo dicho corrieran despavoridos del miedo hacer reprendido por Sebastián. Pues en esos años conocían lo severo que era con tal de complacer a Hiashi y sus caprichos.

Sebastián suspiró con cansancio presintiendo que el terminaría de hacer todo y miró de reojo a Hiashi que tomaba su saco para salir de aquel salón de práctica.

El Hyuga camino con elegancia hacia las escaleras de la mansión para conducirse a su estudio. Pero detuvo su andar y levanto la mirada para observar el enorme cuadro que daba al recibidor, aquella pintura que mostraba a su familia en antaño donde estaban él con una sonrisa jovial y irradiando felicidad, al verse rodeado de todos ellos.

Suspiró dándole menor importancia para seguir su andar y realizar uno pendientes mientras se acercaba la hora de ir por Hinata al aeropuerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre de la cocina sonó, desde el estudio solicitando el llamado de Sebastián ante su amo. Este no dudo ni un minuto en ir ante el dejando la cena en proceso, saliendo del cuarto de cocina, aunque protestando un poco por la interrupción.

Bard, Finny y Meirin se asomaron por la puerta de servicio, al verlo salir del lugar.

-¡Muy bien!.- el rubio americano soltó entusiasmado una vez en la cocina.- Hoy llega Ojou sama y es nuestra oportunidad.- Meirin y Finny contestaron con un unísono "¿Eh?" .- ¿Piensan dejar que Sebastián los trate como unos idiotas para siempre?.- Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.- Nosotros iremos un paso de él y haremos que diga de sorpresa "¡Ah"! .- dijo con entusiasmo Bard.

-Eso… es una buena idea.- apoyó Meirin con su vos chillona.

-Y así también sorprenderemos al amo y Hinata sama.- añadió Finny también emocionado y en un momento a otro quedo completamente en silencio meditando.- Oigan.- el joven rubio llamo la atención de sus compañeros.- ¿No se preguntan cómo será Ojuo sama?.-

**.**

-Ten listo el Audi plata en el iré por Hinata.- Hiashi miró a su mayordomo demonio desde su escritorio donde mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con elegancia, mirándole asentir.- Te quedaras vigilando que todo esté listo para su llegada. No quiero que esos inútiles lo arruinen.-

Sebastián coloco una mano en su pecho, inclinándose levemente en reverencia.

\- Así será.-

Hiashi se colocó en pie y camino hacia la ventana, sabiendo que Sebastián esperaba su siguiente orden o que le otorgara el permiso de marcharse.

\- Apropósito, sobre el retrato del recibidor.-

-¿Si?.-

-Quítalo.-

Aquella frialdad con la cual lo dijo sorprendió a Michaelis. Era el cuadro de sus seres a quien quería vengar, a quienes amaba _¿Por qué el cambio?_

-No quiero que Hinata lo vea.- los gesto de Sebastián volvieron de la sorpresa a la serenidad, después de entender.- Ahora la tendré conmigo, así que no lo necesito. Además...- Hizo una pausa acariciando con su mano el anillo de los Hyugas, el cual lo representaba como el dueño de aquel imperio ancestral.- El jefe de la familia Hyuga soy yo.-

Sebastián sonrió malicioso ante aquello, ¿Cuan poderosa era aquella alma? Debía aceptar que sin ninguna pista había pasado muchos años sirviéndole. Pero en esos años se había regocijado ante el odio y la sed de venganza que Hiashi Hyuga soltaba por cada poro de su ser. Él no descansaría hasta darle aquello que ansiaba tanto, para devorar aquella alma tan exquisita, con los años habían recolectado pocas pistas pero al menos era unos pasos más para alcanzar los objetivos de ambos… cumplir con aquel contrato.

-Entendido.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel reencuentro no había sido como ella lo imaginó, todos esos años. Había soñado tanto con el día de estar en los brazos de su padre, que le dieran calor y protección. Había deseado decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo había extrañado en esos once largos años.

Ella había corrido como una chiquilla tonta hasta él en cuanto le vio, para recibir una mirada de desaprobación que le hizo detenerse al instante, sus claras intenciones de lanzarse a sus brazos.

"_¿Me puedes explicar a que has venido?". _

Le había dicho con fiereza.

"_Soy un hombre muy ocupado, yo no tengo tiempo para dedicarte" _

Aquello le había dolido tanto.

"_Espero hayas tomado carácter en estos años, antes eras una niña débil y eso es inaceptable siendo mi hija, siendo una Hyuga. Eres la heredera de una familia de elite y si eres débil no serás digna de serlo" _

_¿Por qué la trataba así?_ Hinata Hyuga de 16 años (en unos meses cumpliría 17) no daba crédito al trato de su progenitor. Ella lo recordaba como un padre amoroso que no dudaba en mostrarle su afecto, incluso antes de dejarla en aquel lugar acompañado de aquel joven mayordomo se lo había demostrado. Esperaba un fuerte abrazo, muchos besos, un "Has crecido mucho" pero ni siquiera recibió un "te quiero". Solo una mirada fría sin sentimiento, como si ella fuera un _paria_.

Estaba realmente deprimida.

Iban en aquel lujoso auto por los campos que pertenecía a los Hyugas, camino a la mansión. Hiashi miraba de reojo a su hija adolecente, sorprendido del cambio que había hecho los años. Hinata _SU_ Hinata era hermosa, era la viva imagen difunta esposa con la diferencia que poseía ojos iguales a los suyos. Ella era la prueba viviente del amor que vivió y que jamás volvería a sentir. Pues ya los sentimientos los había enterrado. Aunque al verla a ella aquella dura coraza, había cedido un poco.

Fijo sus ojos en el camino divisando la mansión, pronto llegarían a aquel hogar. Donde esperan aquel mayordomo demonio, al cual le daría a su primogénita en sus garras, para su protección. Pues sabía que en el mundo en el que sea había metido no era sano y él no está dispuesto por su venganza a perder lo único que valía más, que la inmensa fortuna que poseía.

**.**

_2:30 pm.- _cerró la tapa de su reloj de bolsillo

Su amo había llamado exactamente hacia 30 minutos para anuncia su salida del aeropuerto, para así darle tiempo de tener todo listo para la llegada de _Hinata sama_.

Yacía afuera de la mansión junto a los demás sirvientes de esta. Mirando el camino en espera de su amo con algo de aburrimiento; Finny parecía el más excitado ante la llegada de la hija del amo, no le sorprendía pues ese chico hasta recibir el correo era motivo de alegría.

El sonido de un auto aparcando lo alertó.

-Finny, Meirin, Bard, Takana san.- llamo con elegancia.- Goshujin sama ha llegado.- anunció.

Saliendo a la entrada, viéndoles colocarse en posición para recibir a sus amos.

Hiashi bajo con elegancia de aquel automóvil innovador mientras Takana se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola la puerta. Saludando a la recién llegada con propiedad.

Entonces la vio.

Su cabello había crecido, sedoso y brillante hasta la altura de sus demandantes caderas, su rostro de piel de porcelana fina había perdido redondez dándole finos rasgos, sus mejillas sonrojadas dándole un toque de inocencia a la par de sus bellos ojos violáceos, adornados con espesas y largas pestaña. El esperaba ver a su joven ama convertida en una adolecente, pero quien llegó con Hiashi Hyuga era una mujer que irradiaba belleza por cada poro de su ser, ese cuerpo lo confirmaba, ese cuerpo voluptuoso de estrecha cintura en el cual simples humanos perderían la cordura, si la joven ama lo usara como arma. Sebastian Michaelis debía aceptar que ni siquiera el podría ofrecer tal tentación, como lo _era_ la hija de su amo.

Portaba en aquellas exquisitas y voluptuosas curvas un blusa de mangas asimétricas que dejaban ver la piel lechosa de uno de sus hombros, llegando hasta su ombligo dejando un leve porción de piel de su vientre visible, con aquel short de tela mezclilla negra que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, usando una medias negras hasta arriba de sus rodillas dejando una pequeña porción de piel entre ambas telas al descubierto también, luciendo pecaminosamente atractivas esas torneadas piernas que poseía y sus zapatos de tacón a juego. Haciéndole lucir elegante y delicada, luciendo exquisitamente aquel cuerpo diseñado para el pecado

A sus ojos fue irritante notar que era la visión de un ángel que tomo la figura de un humano. Y un ángel y demonio no eran buena combinación encerrados en un lugar, lo sabía.

-¡Bienvenida joven ama!.- corearon Bard, Meirin y Finny haciendo una animada reverencia.

Hinata sonrió tímida y se acercó despacio a ellos.

-Gra-Gracias.- los miró sonrojada - Otou sama me hablo que tenía nuevas personas en-en casa.- no pudo evitar tener trabas al hablar era algo que se le daba por el nerviosismo de la nueva situación.- Espero nos llevemos bien.-

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Finny por los tres

-Estaremos para lo que se le ordene.- añadió Bard

Ella ni siquiera se había fijado en él, mirada todo su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Mientras Hiashi la miraba sereno explicándole quienes eran ellos al frente y sus ocupaciones. Ella solo asentía cohibida por el poder de la mera presencia de Hiashi.

-¿Recuerdas a Sebastián? .- vio propio Hiashi hacer notar a quien más interesaba.

Fue entonces que se percató de su intensa mirada.

-¿Sebastián san?.- la chica le sonrió con sinceridad, mirándolo de arriba abajo sorprendida, quizás de aun conservar una apariencia intacta por los años. Lo que vino no se lo espero, ella se abalanzo con auténtica alegría a sus brazos.- Usted no ha cambiado nada, me- me alegra verle, también lo extrañe.-

Entonces Hinata fue consciente de lo que había echo, al sentir un rígido mayordomo en sus brazos. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos carmesí que la miraba extrañados.

Se alejó sonrojándose violentamente, mientras Finny sonreía junto Meirin y Takana san, Bard lo miraba burlesco por sus gesto.

-Yo-Yo lo siento.-dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.- es bueno verle.-

Sebastián sonrío en una mueca falsa, como él sabía hacerlo.

-Ha crecido mucho.- respondió.- sea bienvenida Joven ama.-

El Hyuga aclaró su garganta llamando la atención.

-Apropósito Sebastián.- El nombrado le miró.- ¿Cambiaste el horno con el proveedor como lo ordene?-

_"Las palabras resonaban por el pasillo donde él se arrastraba, con el miedo recorriendo sus venas._

"Una vez ha sido perdido, jamás regresa"

_Miraba a todas parte, queriendo saber de dónde venía esa voz de ultratumba._

"Su cuerpo está en llamas carmesí"

_Esa voz, esas frases sin coherencia que había soltado el dueño de aquella mansión donde había llegado para negociar._

"Extasiado por los ojos de la muerte."

_-¡Cállate!- gritó con terror._

_Aquel ejecutivo italiano, se arrastraba por la alfombra de aquel pasillo, con una pierna fracturada._

_Oía claramente pasos tras de sí, mirando sobre su hombro observo una figura oscura acechándolo._

_-No se me acerque!.- Nuevamente el miedo hablo por él._

"Fuera de turno"

"Pierdes tus piernas"

_El italiano quería salir de aquel lugar que parecía estar maldito, maldito como el que lo habitaba como dueño y señor. De repente algo obstruyo su arrastre y alzó la mirada._

_\- ¿A dónde se dirige?-Inclinado con elegancia cuestiono aquel mayordomo que en ese instante ya no le pareció magnifico, como lo había mostrado en la cena que habían hecho en su honor, ahora le asustaba.- la hospitalidad aún no ha terminado ¿Acaso no desea postre?.- _

_El italiano gateo, huyendo de él_

_-Después de todo usted ha perdido sus pierna.- El sujeto lo miró con horror era las misma palabras de Hiashi.- debería relajarse.-_

_Se arrastró con más prisa que su condición le permitió. Y se introdujo a una habitación que lamentablemente para el yacía oscura._

_-Maldición no puedo ver nada.- dijo frustrado._

_Pero uno pasos cercanos le alertaron, haciendo le gatear chocando y encontrando una puertecilla frente a él que no dudo en abrir e introducirse. Llenando sus fosas nasales de un olor dulce._

_La abertura de aquella puerta que yacía en medio se deslizo dejando ver unos ojos carmesí._

_-Que impaciente invitado!-dijo con un tono burlesco- puso las manos en el postre antes de tiempo y aun estando en el horno.-_

_-¿Honor?.- soltó sorprendió ¿Yacía en un horno? empezó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.- abra, abra por favor.-_

_Sebastián sonrió con malicia, para luego fingir afligimiento mientas los ojos desesperados del italiano lo miraban._

_-Oh! ¿No saben en Italia que algunos postres llevan sebo de carne?.- ahora aquellos ojos mostraron terror al ver como Hiashi salía de penumbra,s apoyándose en su lujoso bastón._

_El cual lo miró burlesco y sonriendo con auténtica malicia. Para luego encender el horno._

_\- Tu cuerpo arde en llamas carmesí.- dijo mientras daba potencia a las llamas del honor escuchan lo desgarradores gritos de aquel italiano que llego a él, con fines de intentar un fraude._

_Soltó una carcajada maquiavélicamente al escuchar los gritos de aquel infeliz._

_-Ese desagradable grito sonó como un cerdo en sacrificio ¿No? Sebastián.- cerro la ventanilla que daba visión al interior del horno.- patético.-soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta.- pensar que ese intentaba embaucarme a mi Hiashi Hyuga.-Sebastián sonreía con goce- deshazte del horno, no quiero esa porquería en mi mansión.-_

_\- Así será.- con la mano en el pecho lo reverenció.- Y espero le haya complacido al señor Damián la bienvenida al estilo de los Hyugas.- "_

\- Ya está hecho my lord.-

-Bien.- miró a Hinata para después girara en sí.- te veo en la cena.- y subió las escaleras para adentrarse a su despacho.

Hinata solo lo miró, deseando ir tras él pero se abstuvo.

-Sebastián san.- con la cabeza baja pidió.- ¿Me podría decir donde es mi habitación?.-

Este sonrío y con una mano en su pecho reverenció.

-_Yes, My Lady.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aquí tiene el segundo capi… con esfuerzo he podido lograr. Lamento la demora pocos saben que he sido mama por segunda vez y bueno con dos Himes a las cuales darle tiempo. Y aparte otros deberes en mi vida he tardado con este capi._

_Aparte mi manía de ser tan detallista con las escenas y los escritores como se supone xD YO entenderán. Este capi es dedicado para ti __**Hina Kamyu **__por esos fanarts SebaXHina sexosos que me has mostrados inspirados en este fic. Porque sí habrá erotismo se los prometo._

_Hinata ya es toda una señorita y ahora está en manos de Sebastián para protegerla ¿Qué pasará? Ni yo se lola sí que sean pacientes._

_Sus dudas sobre Sasuke Uchiha solo estoy segura de aclararlo en el siguiente capi. Aunque no aparecerá del todo. _

_Una enorme disculpa de ante mano si encuentra algún errorcillo por ahí, mis malas noches pudieron hacerme pasar algo por ahí espero me comprendan._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capi…_

_Besitos Hentai_

_**:::Shaoran28:::**_


End file.
